islefandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 0.1.14.3591
Warning: This is a really big patch with heaps of game changing things. There may be several problems and issues created as a result of this patch. If you run into bugs, please report them. *'New:' Massive User Interface + Quality Of Life Update *'Updates Include:' Main Menu, Faction Selection Screen, Progression Screen, Escape Menu/Logout Screen. *The remaining user interface will be replaced and updated over time. With more in a patch incoming soon. *'New:' Ability to customize your dinosaur skin in progression, it's no longer random. *'New:' Information/Dossier screen showing some dinosaur stats and size comparison. *'New:' Improved Foliage Eating System. *It's now possible to receive some water when eating foliage. *Foliage System works upon type instead of a dinosaur whitelist/blacklist system (Which caused various performance problems including all the dinosaurs to be loaded at once). *'Fixed:' Herbivore food for mods. Each mod author will have to update their mod to support the new eating system. *'New': Corpse/Scavenger System. **Corpse will replace a body after a certain body food amount has been consumed. **Corpse can only be eaten by certain carnivore types that can use it to scavenge. **Larger Dinosaurs can't consume smaller corpse types because they don't get much benefit, leaving food for scavengers. *'Fixed:' Tile Loading System. Game will now only load the tiles needed and won't load all the tiles on server join. This should have increased performance and faster load times. *'New:' Clients/Dedicated Servers no longer pre-load all the dinosaurs on game startup. This should reduce the game memory footprint. *'New:' Adult Rex Animation Targets/Animation Speeds. *'New:' 'Pillar Of Creation' Test Map. 8x8 Size Map without tiles. *'Fixed:' Utah Falling Animation/Jump Animation not working/playing. *'Fixed:' Giga not using correct sprint steps. *Re-synchronized stegosaurus movement effects and fixed it's missing footprints. *'Fixed:' Mods menu is disabled on Mac because mods on Mac are supported right now. *'New:' Mod IDs now show on the server list under server details. This will be updated in the future with mod details, names, preview images allowing you to see what mods a server has and what load order. *'Added:' Error Messages for Traveling and Joining a server that has mods enabled that you don't have. *'Fixed:' Avaceratops normal walk blendspace using limp animations. *Volume curve adjustments for close dino foley and dino idles *Tweaked settings for smoke/dust effects *'Improved:' Mod User Interface. Now has separate enabled/disabled mod sections with the ability to change load order. *Removed Old Data Table + Fixed Up Redirectors + Added Loading Indicator to Sandbox Screen. *Cleaned up Game State and updated all references to use new mod character data table loading system. *'Added:' Verbose Logging for Errors Opening SQLite Databases. *Loading SQLite Databases now uses the full path instead of a relative one. *'New:' Updated shaders for Allo, Shant, Anky, Giga. *Huge visual TLC pass on the Herrera: updated skins, eye, and shaders + fixed normal map. *Testing a simple blink effect on the new eye shader using a flipbook overlay (Since it looks like each dino has slightly different eyeball rotations, an unintended but slightly cool feature is they will probably all blink slightly differently) *'Fixed:' Crash in Editor when loading Mods Menu. *'Fixed:' Settings Menu was misaligned on certain screen resolutions. *'Fixed:' Putera turn animations. *'Fixed:' Putera head tracking during attacks and other movements so it blends nicer. *'Changed:' Putera Idle animations to remove constant breathing noises. *Updated Redwoods MI to reflect better masking contrast on foliage. *'Improved:' Main Menu background scene. *Removed redundancy in Puerta Idle cue. *Updated GrassGlobal Grasstype for better ground coverage. *Updated all the redwood grasstypes to reflect a better environment. The dirt mask still lacks anything other than stick debris. *Updated Spino/Theri/Giga to no longer be able to bite while sitting. *UI Bug Fixes to Main Menu, Mods, Version Info + Steam Branch Name. *Updated Anky Juv to no longer have the 1.3 half-stat spawn bug. *Updated Acro for new size speed adjustment. *Updated Allosaurus to have some speed again. *Adjusted Hypo to have corpse values. *'Fixed:' Player View Target now gets set to the Char Select Point to fix issues with texture streaming on skin loading. *'Improved:' HUD Performance of Connection Menu Loading Time. *'Fixed:' Use Database Server option not working properly. *'Fixed:' Progression Menu not displaying properly when trying to process from Escape Menu. *Re-synchronized anim notifies on Acro animations (generic F roar really needs re-animating, had to time stretch it down to 40% speed) *Fixed missing/wrongly timed anim notifies on T.Rex & Allosaurus *Updated detail mask for Acro to account for its eyes, re-enabled its detail normal *First pass on Austro & Utah "bark" broadcast sounds. *Texture Streaming Data Built on Materials for new 4.15 format. *'Fixed:' Human Assets + Inventory isn't loaded the whole time from game startup. *Set up the skin instances for the Camara and Oro. *'Fixed:' Rex Material having too much specular. *Scaled up the Acro's footprint. *'Fixed:' Collision Profile Warnings for DinoCapsule + FocalPoint for GameTraceChannel5, GameTraceChannel6. *'New:' Optimized Dino Spawning System + Camera View is now the Char Select Point to avoid loading unneeded tiles. *'New:' Player Spawn Points are cached by the server to avoid having to look them up all the time. Server Performance Increase. *Adjusted corpse origin point so they no longer float/sink into the ground. Corpses may need to be resized in individual dinosaur blueprints. *Fixed dinosaur heads twisting after a full body animation (see below): Adjusted all dinosaur animation blueprints to follow fullbodyslot and then head IK hierarchy. *Fixed Shant's trot walk (biped) not producing any sound. *Updated crossfades on large roars slightly, added separate crossfade type for titans like Puerta/Hyper Rex *Tweaked front footprint decals for Puertasaurus *Fixed rotation of Puerta left front foot socket *Added step notifies to Puerta stomp attacks so they do material-specific impact effects. *Added more parameters to eye shader. *More water ripple effect tests. *Minor particle optimizations. *Edited masks to more appropriately display foliage values. *'Disabled:' Early Access Message. Game is still in early access, people can see from the store page. It's just we're in the middle of replacing all the game user interface. *Added Green Spino skin and fixed the normal map. *'Fixed:' Corpses could be eaten by herbivores. *'Fixed:' Trike and Shant Stomp Attacks. *'Fixed:' Rex Bite Damage/Inconsistent. *'Fixed:' Players could alt turn while resting. *'Fixes:' Double Biting Problem/Replication Conditions Changed. *'Added:' Orodromeus assets. *'Improved:' Lower Dinosaur Memory Footprint. Old Game Assets removed and references fixed. Category:Patch Notes Category:Information